survival_of_the_clans_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Venomstrike
Looks Venomstrike is a tom with long, black tabby fur and red, glowing eyes. he also has a scar on the lower part of his snout and most of the time his fur is messy and usually messily groomed. The tabby pattern reaches to the top of his head and to the tip of his tail, however, his back left leg has a white paw, his stomach is splattered with a little white, so is his muzzle and tail. Venomstrike likes to put flowers/holly/leaves or any type of cute thing beside his ear, but he doesnt do it in public because it can embarrass him. History Kit- As a kit, Venom was found outside ShadowClan camp, alone, he was brought into ShadowClan and once he was old enough, decided to stay. The scar on his nose was made before he was dropped off at the front of the camp. Venom never made many friends as as kit because he thought he would be judged for being taken in randomly. Apprentince- When Venom was announced an Apprentice, his mentor was Willowleap, who was the deputy of ShadowClan, Venom was never too eager to become a warrior, he was still never comfortable in his clan. Venom was always quiet and pushed himself to the side of any public area. During a raid, he had hidden inside the Apprentice's den, though his mentor said he would be great at fighting, he never had the courage to fight anyone. He practised hunting every day and went out hunting for wet moss for his clan during leaf-fall. Warrior- Venomstrike became a warrior. Soon after his mentor became a leader he became a deputy under her. Elder- Venomstrike is not an elder yet Death- Venomstrike has not died yet Trivia * Venompaw meets many RiverClan cats by the ShadowClan and RiverClan boarder. * His favorite prey is turtle. * He spends most of his time sleeping or being in the Dream Forest. * The only way he will speak to anyone is if they're in small group, 1-3. * Sometimes, he's scared of RiverClan. Relationships * WavePaw - Forbidden relationship. * Falcongaze - One of his best friends. * Willowstar - Mentor bond (Might be a little stronger, definately not love.) * Abyssstar - Not much of a close bond, but respected. * Asterleaf - Not much of a close bond, but friends. * MintSky - Friends. * SquirrelPounce - Maybe friends? * FogPaw - Okay terms. * Kestrelwing - Friends. * Flashstar - Friends. * MoonShine - Okay bonds/Friends. Personality Venomstrike usually sits to the side in any public area due to his insecurities, he hates talking in groups because he feels ignored because he doesn't speak much. He likes playing around a lot with the cats he knows are his real friends, he can stick to his friends easily because he doesn't have many and hates when his friends ignore him. He has the skill of lying well and usually lies about being okay or how he's feeling, when it comes to fighting or raids he tries his best to fight as well as he can. Category:ShadowClan